


Колокольчики

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то решает пообщаться с Ирукой на языке цветов, и тому приходится смириться с бесцеремонным проникновением незнакомца в его жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колокольчики

**Author's Note:**

> автор хотел фана, и додал его себе. при этом ловко забил на разное время цветения и ареал распространения упомянутых цветов, а также на то, что использованная символика вообще относится к викторианскому языку цветов. но кого это волнует, в самом-то деле

В один из теплых летних дней, когда Умино Ирука возвращается домой после долгого дня в Штабе, он находит небольшой букет на своем крыльце, мягко подсвеченный сонными косыми лучами заходящего солнца. Слегка увядшие на жаре колокольчики, аккуратно перевязанные шнурком, склоняют свои бойкие лиловые головки.  
Ирука берет букет и с улыбкой вертит в руках – наверное, дети. В конце концов, все они не раз бывали у него в гостях и прекрасно знают, где он живет.  
Под шнурком находится маленький клочок бумаги, на которым абсолютно незнакомым аккуратным безликим почерком написано: «Сенсей, вы же разбираетесь в цветах?».  
Он улыбается – кажется, кто-то решил с ним побеседовать на языке цветов, потому что иначе интерпретировать записку сложно. Ирука, конечно, не девчонка, чтобы ему букеты таскали, но это – совсем другое; цветы – это древнее искусство и глубокая символика. Ну, и если честно, то просто здорово – колокольчики обычно говорят: «думаю о тебе». Это приятно, даже если у тебя нет никаких версий о том, кто же это.   
Одно ясно, что это все-таки не дети.

«Думаю о тебе».  
Ирука просыпается в приподнятом настроении и с любопытством гадает, кто же это. Почерк ему незнаком, при том, что он вечно закапывается в чужие каракули – что проверяя детские тетради, что отчеты инфантильных старших шиноби. Разница на самом деле невелика, мысленно усмехается он, но никому не открывает этой страшной тайны – суровые дзенины вряд ли будут рады такой характеристике.  
Умино все еще думает о букете, когда обнаруживает три цветка на своем рабочем столе в Академии, и на случайность это похоже мало – случайно собрать такие вместе и оставить на чужом столе практически невозможно.  
У него даже слегка горят уши, когда он перебирает в руках живое послание. Кориандр, «жгучее желание», гелиотроп, «увлечение» и… бальзамин, вот же нахальный незнакомец. Нетерпение он тут выражает, видите ли.  
Зато сомнений в заинтересованности незнакомца не возникает, и Ирука решает ответить.  
Вернувшись домой, он выставляет старую треснувшую вазу на окно, чтобы она была хорошо видна, а затем собирает внешне довольно безвкусную композицию из репейника (благодарности), лаванды (сомнения) и мяты (подозрения) – будто просто прошелся по полю. Но его собеседник должен понять, потому что весь букет – один большой вопрос: "кто ты?" с доброжелательным оттенком.  
Ирука довольно оглядывает букет и садится за бесконечные тетради и отчеты.  
Через десяток проверенных он мысленно стонет, вытаскивая из вороха бумаг измятый грязный листок с безобразными каракулями. Хатаке пишет хуже чем Наруто в свой первый год обучения, хотя Ирука всегда сомневался, что такое возможно. У Умино есть ощущение, что тот прощупывает границы дозволенного, каждый раз сдавая все более чудовищные бумаги. Причем изгаляется тот просто мастерски, настоящий гений; деградирует не только почерк, но и содержание, становясь все более нечитаемым, но при этом ловко вписываясь во все требования, так что Умино не имеет официального повода сказать «поправьте, Хатаке-сан».  
Так что он только вежливо улыбается и осторожно берет изжеванное, кажется, всеми суммонами Хатаке, сочинение о том, как тот провел время на миссии, иначе это и не назвать. А выяснять отношения ему совсем не хочется – еще не сможет, побоится их испортить, пусть на самом-то деле отношений нет вообще никаких, но Ирука себя знает. Вообще история с Хатаке дурацкая какая-то вышла.  
В первую же неделю работы Умино в Штабе Хатаке пришел за миссией и успел меньше чем за десять минут ненавязчиво его обхамить и буквально в лоб предложить перепих на одну ночь. Ирука, морально готовившийся к работе с сумасбродными дзенинами, разными гениями и просто неадекватными шиноби всех возрастов и званий, не был поражен так уж сильно, но вот возмущен – еще как. Великолепный Какаши, о котором он столько слышал, меньше чем за четверть часа умудрился сломать изрядную часть его представлений о жизни, и это было чуть ли не возмутительнее, чем само его предложение.  
\- Хатаке-сан, вас ждет миссия в страну Ветра, - прошипел тогда Ирука, включая всю свою вежливость, но кончики ушей у него горели. – И вы должны были отправиться на нее еще вчера.  
Тот, кажется, фыркнул под своей маской и так оценивающе поглядел на него, что Ируку чуть не передернуло от чувства неясной тревоги, окатившего его с ног до головы, будто глядели на него, по меньшей мере, шаринганом. Тремя шаринганами, если быть точным.  
\- Храбрый маленький чуунин, - цокнул языком Хатаке, развернулся и вышел в окно одним слитным красивым движением.  
\- Вот позер, - пробормотал тогда Ирука и раздраженно потер шрам на переносице, надеясь, что его последнего комментария так и не услышали.   
Это потом он уже узнал, что Копирующий дважды не предлагает, и что больше одного раза вообще не бывает, ни у кого. Узнал в то время, когда Хатаке пропадал на очередной миссии, выданной ему Ирукой. Его это известие довольно ощутимо царапнуло; Ирука и сам не очень-то понял, как угодил в такую идиотскую ситуацию: в поисках оправдания для далеко не образцового поведения Какаши он буквально на следующий день после той истории полез в архивы за его личным делом. Закончил он там копаться через три недели, не просто найдя множество оправданий для него в виде детских травм, но и совершенно по-дурацки превратившись в девочку-фанатку. Ну ладно, ладно, с девочкой-фанаткой он, положим, преувеличивает, но изначальное раздражение чудовищным образом переросло в не слишком здоровое восхищение и отвратительное желание сделать Хатаке счастливым. Ну просто вот комплекс учителя младших классов. У ребенка было то еще детство и теперь ему хочется исправить это, приехали.  
Впрочем, когда Ирука думал, что падать ниже уже некуда, потому что он и так уже на дне бытия, снизу постучали: он вспомнил чертово предложение Какаши. И задумался. А затем представил.  
Следующие два месяца он провел, мучительно убеждая себя в том, что ему бы все равно не понравилось, да и вообще, он не готов по первому зову лезть в койку кого бы то ни было. Ни за что.  
Когда Хатаке приходил сдавать очередной отчет, Ирука молился, чтобы по его лицу нельзя было прочесть все те чудовищные мысли, что бродили в его тихой чуунинской голове. И невольно грубил ему из-под предельно вежливой улыбки, очень боясь разоблачения.

Утром, когда Ирука отправляется в Академию, он находит пару цветков герани на своем крыльце и улыбается – его вопрос поняли. И даже соизволили ответить, надо же.   
Герань – знатность, таким образом, это кто-то из уважаемого рода или особо знаменитыми предками.  
Любопытно, думает Ирука. И радуется, что из родовитых Учих у них в деревне один только Саске, который точно такой глупостью заниматься не стал бы. Потому что Учиху бы Ирука точно не вынес, ни одного.

Вечером он находит свежий, едва покрытый росой желтый мак, говорящий о богатстве и успехе, и тихонько ворчит, мол, понял уже, какой ты благородный и одаренный жизнью. И скромный, видимо.  
Он хочет ответить незнакомцу, но, не слишком представляя, что хочет сказать, решает свериться с книгой – когда-то кто-то из учеников подарил в благодарность очень неплохой справочник на эту тему.  
И тут он обнаруживает самое интересное и возмутительное: ее место на полке пустует - книги нет, зато есть записка. На ней все тем же каллиграфическим и совершенно неопознаваемым безликим почерком выведено: «пришлось позаимствовать, чтобы не ошибиться».  
Ох, понимает Ирука. Этот человек был в его доме, не потревожив ни единой ловушки, спокойно копался в его вещах. Скорее всего, дзенин, ну или очень талантливый чуунин, что маловероятно. Уровень наглости не тот.  
Он рассеянно переворачивает записку и видит еще одну фразу: «Очень симпатичные ловушки, сенсей. Вы всегда так изобретательны?».  
\- Ну и скотина, - восхищенно присвистывает Ирука. Эта приписка сужает круг подозреваемых куда сильнее, чем информация об известности. Но дзенинов много, и все они не слишком дружат с головой, так что подозреваемых все еще больше десятка человек. Впрочем, Ирука уже подумывает согласиться, потому что подобное начало – это любопытно, ну и не годами же ему мечтать о Хатаке. А если Умино не остановить, с него станется.  
Ирука ставит в вазу на окне ответные колокольчики. Он заинтересован.

В Штабе чуунин внимательно разглядывает всех приходящих дзенинов, размышляя о таинственном незнакомце с вопиющим уровнем наглости. Подходят многие, и как назло – все сейчас в Конохе, совершенно не желая сужать ему круг подозреваемых.   
Заходит и Хатаке, приносит очередной заблудившийся на дороге жизни отчет. И у Ируки кончается терпение, да и он уже почти убедил себя, что еще пара дней цветочных посланий, и его вытащат из дурацких мыслей о Копирующем. А что терять ему нечего, убеждать себя в этом ему даже не приходится.  
Он вежливо глядит на насмешливо протянутую бумажку, брезгливо приподнимает за мятый мокрый уголок, а потом небрежно комкает и, не глядя, отправляет себе за спину в корзину. И попадает. Он тоже может быть позером почище Какаши.  
\- Хатаке-сан, - ласково улыбается он, - я, к сожалению, не могу принять ваш отчет из-за его неподобающего вида. Перепишите.

Вечером, перед уходом из Штаба, он после небольшой отлучки в соседний кабинет находит на столе японскую камелию, нежно розовеющую в вечерней прохладе. «Легкое превосходство», это ж надо, качает головой Ирука. Его пытаются соблазнить или унизить?  
Или просто предупреждают о грядущем?

Когда следующим утром он раздает юным шиноби их проверенные тетради, то обнаруживает в сумке подложенные цветы и уже даже не злится. Набор становится все интереснее – аконит и гортензия. Мизантропия и бессердечность.   
Дети с удивлением смотрят, как их сенсей фыркает и не может сдержать смех неизвестно над чем.  
Ирука почти очарован происходящим, так что дома ставит небольшой букетик из разных оттенков симпатии и интереса в вазу, прежде чем отправиться в Штаб.

\- Хатаке-сан, - снова терпеливо качает головой Ирука, - под неподобающим видом я имел в виду и ваш стиль изложения. Вернитесь к тому, с которого вы начинали пару месяцев назад, - он педантично рвет отчет сперва пополам, затем на четыре идеально ровных кусочка. В воздухе пахнет тревогой, и он даже ждет, что ему сейчас заедут между глаз, но у него слишком приподнятое настроение, чтобы Хатаке его портил.  
Ирука, кстати, рассматривает даже самую невозможную версию, что заинтересованным благородным мизантропом является Копирующий, который тоже находится в это время в деревне. А если это и так – хотя тот, по слухам, не изменял принципам, и второго предложения ждать не стоило – то не одному ему можно быть бессердечным мизантропом.  
Жаль только, что под маской плохо видно его реакцию.

Ирука готов к тому, что незнакомец может уйти на миссию, но когда от него третьи сутки нет ни записки, ни лепесточка, он чувствует легкий укол разочарования. Он привык, что в его жизнь теперь вторгаются и развлекают его.   
И что. И где. Где он?  
Что это женщина, Ирука, если честно, сомневается почти с самого начала. Чисто интуитивно.  
У него как раз есть время хорошенько поразмыслить обо всем – о цветах, о собственном отношении, о перспективах, пока он ночью дежурит у ворот Конохи. Глупо, конечно, надеяться на серьезные отношения с дзенином, но его устроит даже не слишком длительное приключение, потому что ему нужно яркое пятно в его размеренной жизни с бесконечной рутиной.  
Когда он по привычке рассеянно задумывается о Хатаке, мироздание, гаденько ухмыляясь – в этом Ирука почти уверен – подсовывает ему искомое. Тот черной тенью возникает у ворот, мутным взглядом царапает его белеющее в сумраке лицо, и, едва заметно пошатываясь, проходит мимо.  
Сердце Умино болезненно скручивается, потому что чуть неуверенная походка легендарного и неуязвимого Какаши пугает его сильнее, чем если бы он приполз весь в крови. А так становится особенно видно, что он обычный смертный, ни от чего не застрахованный.  
Ирука, прежде чем успевает хорошо подумать головой, кивает напарнику, дежурящему с ним, и за пару секунд догоняет дзенина.  
\- Хатаке-сан, - тихо зовет он. – Вам помочь?  
Тот оборачивается и устало глядит на него, медлит (в эти секунды Ирука жалеет, что в последние дни мучил его отчетами – еще заартачится), а затем кивает.  
\- Только не в госпиталь, - упреждающе хрипит он.  
Ирука терпеливо кивает ему как ребенку.  
\- Где вы живете? – на самом деле он знает, конечно, как и еще сотню занимательных фактов о Копирующем и десяток самых популярных баек. Но не может же он в этом признаться.  
Хатаке называет улицу, и Ирука качает головой:  
\- Слишком далеко. Я живу в паре кварталов отсюда, и у меня есть аптечка. А потом, если захотите, я отведу вас домой.

Копирующему не настолько плохо, чтобы вести его, подставив плечо, так что Ирука только иногда сосредоточенно поддерживает его под локоть, когда того заносит. И радуется, что он хороший шиноби, а потому всякие дурацкие мысли и смущение уходят на второй план перед по-настоящему важными вещами.  
Добираются они довольно быстро, и Ирука придерживает дверь, пропуская дзенина внутрь, тот сухо и коротко кивает, проходя внутрь. Квартира у Ируки небольшая, но чистая, разве что угрожающе огромные стопки бумаг покоятся на столе.  
Хатаке опускается на пол с едва заметным вздохом облегчения, стягивает зеленый жилет, а потом, с едва слышным присвистом сквозь сжатые зубы, – темную водолазку, прилипшую к подсохшей ране на боку. Задета только кожа и неглубоко - мышцы, но крови много.  
\- Надо было размочить, - хмурится Ирука, глядя на твердую от кровавой корки ткань.  
Какаши снимает грязный хитай, не открывая левого глаза, а затем, после секундной заминки, стягивает и маску с лица.  
\- Мне не смотреть? – осторожно интересуется Умино. Мало ли, почему Хатаке ходит в маске. Лицо-то у него под ней самое обычное, без уродств или несоответствия возрасту, значит, дело в чем-то еще.  
Тот отмахивается, а потом спрашивает, где он может умыться.  
\- Сидите, - в Ируке просыпается командный голос воспитателя юных безалаберных ниндзя, и он поспешно приносит небольшой таз с теплой водой для Хатаке прежде, чем тот додумается опять встать. Тот кивает и с видимым удовольствием смывает пыль и грязь с усталого лица, едва ли не жмурясь от наслаждения.  
В это время Ирука уже достает аптечку и опускается рядом, безапелляционно отодвигает дернувшиеся на перехват руки Копирующего и принимается осторожно смывать кровь, а затем промывать рану.  
\- Не вертитесь, - строго говорит он.  
\- Мне не семь лет, сенсей, - он гнусаво тянет последнее «сенсе-е-ей», так что сенсе-е-ей тихонько прыскает.  
\- Иногда вы ведете себя на все девять, - серьезно кивает он и принимается накладывать тугую повязку. – Руки поднимите.  
\- Вы хамите старшему по званию, - Какаши ехидно изламывает пепельную бровь, мол, а на это что скажешь.  
\- Можно подумать, вы были образцом вежливости при знакомстве, - отрезает Ирука и мысленно молится всем богам, что Хатаке не станет развивать тему их первой встречи. Но тот молчит и рассеянно глядит на что-то за его спиной.  
На цветы, вдруг понимает Умино. Ну и черт с ним. Пусть смотрит.  
\- Все, готово, - он закрепляет повязку.  
\- Киньте мне мой жилет, - просит тот. – Если уж не разрешаете мне шевелиться.  
\- Уходить собрались? – щурится чуунин, но жилет подает.  
Какаши достает небольшой шприц из внутреннего кармана и мастерски вводит себе в вену подозрительную красновато-сиреневую жидкость.  
\- Для глаза, - поясняет он. – Перестарался.  
\- Вам точно не нужно в госпиталь?  
Тот так поджимает бледные тонкие губы, что становится ясно: об этом лучше не надо.  
\- Тогда, если не хотите, чтобы вас туда отправили, поспите хоть пару часов, - он кивает в сторону футона в соседней комнате. – А потом можете идти.  
\- Детей вы тоже шантажируете? – с интересом глядит на него Какаши, уголок его губ подозрительно дергается.  
\- Конечно, - кивает он. – А еще угрожаю физической расправой. Идите спать, а то еще и кормить начну, как в яслях.  
И Какаши подчиняется, оставляя вещи разбросанными на полу.

Ирука до поздней ночи сидит над бумагами, потому что выбора у него нет – не идти же спать под бок Какаши. Нет, конечно, тот спит на _его_ футоне, все понятно, да и вряд ли это можно будет счесть за приставания, уж к дзенину-то, неизмеримо более сильному, но как-то… мысль заманчивая, но невозможная. Как потом ему в глаза смотреть?  
Засыпает он прямо за столом, и последняя искра угасающих мыслей настойчиво напоминает о том, что утром у него будет нечеловечески болеть спина.  
Ну и черт с ним. Черт с ними со всеми, он устал.

Просыпается Ирука на своем футоне, один. Он вспоминает минувшую ночь и поспешно садится, оглядываясь. Какаши нет, как и сложенных заботливым чуунином его вещей. Ни единого следа присутствия, подтверждающего-  
Ирука тихо охает. На белой подушке лежит нежно-розовый цветок шиповника со свежими, дышащими покоем лепестками. Доброе утро, однако.   
Шиповник. «Исцеление ран» на языке цветов.  
Ирука откидывается на подушки и, потерянно улыбаясь, глядит в потолок. Вот оно как, оказывается.  
Надо подумать, понимает он. Но в голове у него рассеянный белый шум.

Ирука осторожно заглядывает в окно квартиры Хатаке. Тот спит, и Ирука, максимально замаскировав собственную чакру, осторожно залезает внутрь. Он тоже может баловаться проникновением в чужую квартиру, почему бы и нет, в самом-то деле.  
И записки дурацкие оставлять (кстати, а почему этот мерзавец не пишет ему отчетов тем аккуратным почерком? Хотя, ясно почему, он та еще задница).  
Он кладет на пустой стол ужасно необжитой квартиры треугольником свернутое послание. «Ваш кориандр еще в силе?». И надеется, что Какаши не сочтет его идиотом.  
Он уже поворачивается к окну, намереваясь покинуть комнату, и довольно улыбается, как вдруг чувствует крепкие руки, обхватывающие его поперек туловища.  
\- Отличная попытка, - тихо мурлычет низкий голос над его ухом, не теряющий привычных ленивых ноток. – Для чуунина, - уточняет он нагло.  
\- Вы… были удивительно точны в описании себя, - любезно отвечает напрягшийся Ирука. К происходящему сейчас он определенно не готов и чувствует себя попавшим в ловушку. – Мизантропия и бессердечность, прелестная смесь. Хотя, я бы не сказал, что вы такой уж богатый и успешный, - прибавляет он, решив, что тушеваться и быть милым после вчерашнего поздновато.  
Копирующий поворачивает его к себе и щурится:  
\- Не удивлен, что нынешние дети такие наглые. С такими-то учителями.  
\- У учителей могут быть соответствующие кумиры, - Ирука умеет хамить из-под предельно любезного тона. Когда ты по уши в котле бюрократической машины, без этого никуда. – Знаете, гениальные юные ниндзя, члены АНБУ, которые вечно сами заблуждаются на дороге жизни, а потом еще тебе же и хамят. Ролевая модель, вы же должны знать, как это важно.  
Какаши фыркает и сгребает Ируку в охапку, тыкаясь носом ему в изгиб шеи, и тот растерянно застывает.  
\- Из меня отвратительная ролевая модель, - бормочет Хатаке ему в кожу и, к облегчению Ируки, не торопится на него набрасываться. Потому что, если честно, Умино совсем не уверен, что один торопливый раз окажется лучше, чем ничего. Поэтому, может и не стоит начинать. – Мне рассказали, как ты копался в моем личном деле. И как всех замучил расспросами.  
Какаши отодвигается и мрачно глядит на неподвижного чуунина.  
\- Эй, расслабься, - он растерянно смотрит на Ируку, не зная, куда девать руки, и тот вдруг отчетливо понимает, что Хатаке совершенно не знает, что с ним, вдруг заартачившимся, делать. Выражение лица у него несчастное, как у одинокого взрослого, которому дали подержать чужого ребенка, а тот вдруг заплакал у него на руках.  
Ну конечно, остальные-то небось и рады были, получив возможность переспать с известным дзенином. А Ирука как обычно.   
Ирука всегда «как обычно», поэтому он решает все окончательно испортить.  
\- Я узнал довольно много всего любопытного. Например, что ты никому не предлагаешь второй раз.  
Хатаке пожимает плечами.  
\- Обычно нет, я не хочу вляпываться в это дерьмо с отношениями. Все вечно на миссиях и имеют нехорошую привычку умирать раньше меня. Да и вообще, - он неуверенно чешет в затылке, почти как маленький Наруто, - ни один нормальный человек не станет встречаться с шиноби. Они же ненормальные.  
\- А ты образец нормальности, я погляжу, - не сдерживается Ирука. – Так почему? Да еще и так сложно, с цветами. Зачем?  
\- Потому что ты маленькое очаровательное хамло? – отвечает вопросом на вопрос тот.  
\- Я не маленький, - категорично отрезает Умино. – Я, конечно, звезд с неба не хватаю, но ничем не хуже других.   
\- Насчет других пунктов возражений нет?   
\- Почему? – упрямо гнет свою линию тот.  
\- У всего должна быть причина? Мне захотелось. А потом мне захотелось, чтобы тебе было приятно, - пожимает плечами Хатаке. Вечно у него все так просто.  
\- О, конечно, мне было чертовски приятно найти в сумке ядовитый аконит.  
\- Ты смеялся.  
\- Ты еще и подглядывал, - щурится Ирука.  
\- Ты до сих пор не понял всю мерзость моего характера, - ухмыляется Какаши. – Я тебе намекал. Вот и расхлебывай теперь.  
У Ируки как-то жалобно вытягивается лицо, и Хатаке смотрит на него едва ли не с восторгом. И прежде, чем тот успевает что-то сказать, неуловимым броском валит на кровать и оказывается сверху, так что их лица разделяет всего несколько миллиметров.  
\- Ты, кстати, так лучше не делай, - доверительно сообщает он. – Скорее всего, я рефлекторно сломаю тебе пару костей, прежде чем пойму, что это было. Это я так, на будущее.  
Сердце у Ируки пропускает удар. На будущее.  
Нет, он не будет говорить об этом сейчас, иначе этот неловкий разговор будет длиться вечно, всякое выяснение отношений и прочие ужасные вещи. Поэтому он немного подается вперед, касаясь тонких губ Какаши своими.  
И когда тот тянется в ответ, он с его же ухмылкой сообщает расслабившемуся дзенину:  
\- Но ваши отчеты все равно безобразны, Хатаке-сан.  
Тот польщено прикрывает глаза, принимая комплимент:  
\- Я старался.  
А потом целует его так, что разговаривать становится совершенно невозможно: язык у него ужасно настойчивый и просто непозволительно точно знающий, от чего у Ируки поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Он прикусывает его нижнюю губу, и когда Умино поднимает голову, пытаясь вовлечь его в еще один потрясающий долгий поцелуй, тот совершенно его игнорирует и принимается целовать за ухом, мягко утыкаясь носом в упругий хрящик уха.  
Ирука никогда не мог подумать, что у него на теле есть настолько уязвимое место. Он деморализован, повержен и желает сдаться в безоговорочный плен этих рук.  
Руки, кстати, тоже не бездействуют, а мягко скользят под водолазкой, осторожно пересчитывая ребра и ощущая пальцами шаткость его дыхания. Хатаке никогда не признается, но он бы мог лежать вечно, положив руки на чужие бока, потому что никогда так сильно не чувствует биение жизни, как если ощущает чью-то вздымающуюся и опускающуюся грудную клетку руками. Люди очень хрупкие создания, даже выносливые шиноби.  
Иногда ему кажется, что шиноби – особенно.   
Ирука, чувствующий себя непозволительно неопытным, но полным энтузиазма, осторожно принимается гладить его спину, спускаясь все ниже, а второй рукой скользит по животу. В его движениях сквозит некоторая неуверенность, он откидывается на спину и хмурится:  
\- Знаешь, ты зря, наверное, это затеял. Я не слишком хорош.  
Какаши с легким оттенком ужаса смотрит, как тот опять закрывается перед ним, каменеет и прячется в скорлупу недоверия и испуга. Копирующий может победить почти любого противника, но совершенно не знает, как бороться с подобным.  
Ладно, он же гений, напоминает он сам себе. Он справится.  
Хатаке приподнимается и садится на бедра Ируки, а тот с тревогой глядит на него, кажется, готовясь к худшему.  
\- Расслабься, - самым мягким своим голосом просит он. – Тебя никто отсюда не выгонит.  
Он наклоняется и кладет руки ему на плечи, осторожно поглаживая, а сам заглядывает ему в глаза, открыв и левый, покрасневший и воспаленный. Для убедительности.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - осторожно подбирая слова, продолжает он. – И мне будет приятно все, что ты захочешь сделать.  
Ирука неуверенно кивает.  
А потом поднимает ладонь и осторожно касается пальцами его груди в области сердца, чувствуя тяжелые удары. И постепенно начинает чувствовать удивительное спокойствие – ему доверяют.  
Он смелее проводит левой рукой вниз, а затем и второй, оглаживает, ощущая чужое тело, о котором так много когда-то думал. И понимает, что это не так уж страшно, только совсем невозможно остановиться, потому что вот же он, этот человек, и его можно потрогать, без смущения, можно ощутить, что он рядом.  
Он исследует его шею пальцами, острое адамово яблоко, почему-то притягивающее его настолько, что он приподнимается и осторожно целует кожу рядом с ним. Хатаке стягивает водолазку, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
Ирука трогает ключицы. Белесые шрамы. Выпирающие подвздошные кости.  
Хатаке довольно жмурится и даже позволяет ему оказаться сверху.  
Ирука понимает, что две руки и десять пальцев – это катастрофически мало, чтобы успеть везде, и прижимается к поджимающемуся от осторожных прикосновений животу губами. Скользит вверх, до солнечного сплетения, затем рывок вверх, до шеи, линии скул, пальцы перебирают светлые волосы.  
Какаши предоставляет ему полную свободу, только стягивает резинку с его волос, которые рассыпаются теплой волной и теперь щекочут его кожу, а он рассеянно цепляет отдельные пряди.  
Когда Ирука, увлекшись, доходит до его паха и решительно – так решительно, что ясно, насколько ему нелегко – тянет его штаны вниз, тот его останавливает, перекатывается, вновь оказываясь сверху.  
\- Не торопись успеть все и сразу. Ты же знаешь, насколько важно последовательное усвоение материала, - Какаши ехидно растягивает губы, но на бледной коже высоких скул горят два пунцовых пятна.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь перестаешь паясничать? – бурчит Ирука, но позволяет стянуть с себя одежду.   
\- Иногда я сплю, - уточняет тот, а затем принимается за дело с таким рвением и профессионализмом, что Умино становится неловко за свои робкие попытки. Ну и гадкая мыслишка о гигантском опыте случайных связей тоже отравляет его мысли.  
Впрочем, когда губы Копирующего осторожно касаются его и без того напряженного члена, связных мыслей почти не остается.  
Да и кому они нужны, в самом-то деле, эти мысли, когда тебе с энтузиазмом и ужасающе возбуждающим причмокиванием отсасывает легендарный шиноби?.. 

Когда Ирука просыпается через несколько часов, в постели он один. Он старательно заглушает панику, а потом видит на подушке цветок.  
Огромная белая калла лежит и буквально сияет своей белизной.  
Вот дурак, сердито думает Ирука. Редкий цветок, который не стоит рвать, а ближайшее болото не меньше, чем в паре километров от Конохи. Нет вот, гениальный Хатаке, потрепанный на миссии, все равно отправился, позер чертов.  
Идиот, совсем не думает о себе, сердито морщится он.   
Под цветком лежит небольшая записка, от которой у Ируки тревожно тянет внутри.  
«У меня важная миссия».  
Он рассеянно глядит на записку, размышляя о том, какой идиот может дать больному Хатаке миссию, и на всякий случай переворачивает бумажку. И смеется.  
«…ранга D. Боюсь, без меня эти дети уничтожат всю редиску Такахаши-сана»

\- Как дела, Наруто?  
Наруто хмуро глядит на Ируку-сенсея, встав в возмущенную позу, а остальные члены команды номер семь только здороваются с ним и снова утыкаются в грядки.  
\- Ирука-сенсей, а Какаши-сенсей совсем нам не помогает! – жалуется Узумаки и обвиняющим жестом указывает куда-то в крону листвы ближайшего дерева.  
\- У меня тяжелое ранение, - мычит Хатаке, удобно устроившись на ветке. – На миссии ранга А получил, - он в упор глядит на Ируку. Тот улыбается и кивает в подтверждение:  
\- Какаши-сенсею нужен покой.  
Он решает не напоминать, что бегать по болотам за цветами у этого взрослого дурака силы есть.


End file.
